Truth
by sunkissedemerald
Summary: An age old enchantment, a never ending sleep, a mirror that only reflects truth, a love everlasting. Kagome Higurashi finds herself entangled in an intricate web of past, present, and future events.
1. Prologue: Reflections of the Past

I do not own Inuyasha and Co., nor do I make any money out of this. The idea for the plot used here, however, is solely mine.

- sunkissedemerald.

* * *

_**Truth **_

**By sunkissedemerald**

**Prologue**

**Reflections of the Past**

_Once upon a time, there lived a princess in a far away kingdom. The princess was renowned far and wide for many things—enchanting beauty and exquisite grace; it was her great compassion for all beings that held her legendary. So kindhearted the young princess was princes and common folk alike sought to pay her homage. _

The young princess walked the halls, humming softly to herself. It was generally a happy day—the sun shone brightly and the birds chirped. The trees in the garden danced to the gentle breeze's rhythm, and the leaves whispered and hustled amongst themselves in their invariable yet tenuous post.

Ah, yes, it was a happy day.

Kagome silently made her to the back of the palace, careful to avoid the roaming palace guards and servants. Lifting her heavy skirts, she made a final dash towards a heavy door. Her hand was already upon the ornate, brass doorknob, but to her chagrin, it refused to turn! Jiggling the doorknob this was and that, she cast about a worried glances over her shoulder.

"Princess!"

_Oh no. Oh no, no, no, no, no…_

"Princess!"

_Maybe if I walk away, she'll think I haven't heard her. Yes, that's what I'll do. Quickly now… _Kagome abruptly dropped her hand from the doorknob and made to walk away from the door when suddenly-

"Don't even think about it, young princess!" An old, weather-beaten lady with graying hair sternly gazed at the guilty princess.

"Kaede-baa-chan! I wasn't going anywhere, you know. I was just…"

"Princess, you've less than an hour to prepare to meet your royal guests!"

"But, Obaa-chan..." Kagome wailed.

"And quit your wailing! It's very unbecoming for a lady all the more a princess!"

It was really a hopeless case. Kaede wasn't going to let her off.

"Come now, Princess, you know I can't let you go off this time."

"Yes, Kaede-baa-chan, I understand." Kagome dejectedly made her way

_One day, a most unfortunate day when rain clouds and thunderstorms ravaged the countryside and winds howled…_

"Onee-sama, I'm scared," a small boy, about twelve years of age whined.

Kagome, pulling the scared young boy into her arms, whispered, "Shhh – Souta, look at me."

And when he did as her elder sister commanded, he saw the gentle strength shining in her eyes – a mark of royalty – and he felt comforted even for just a bit. Outside, screams could be heard and a struggle seemed to ensue – a clash of swords, a dull thud, and all was quiet once again. Kagome couldn't help but draw in a quick breath.

With all the strength she could muster, she looked at Souta in the eye, and told him that all was going to be fine. However, a gnawing cold feeling was there at the pit of her stomach – she didn't like to deceive people, especially those of her family.

"Ka… go… me…" a singsong voice called out.

Souta clutched at her sister's kimono, as if trying to will the voice away. Fear was reflected in his sister's eyes. He knew better than what his onee-sama was telling him. He knew she was just trying to comfort him before the final, most brutal blow was struck. Tears were threatening to fall down his face, and he couldn't help but sniffle quietly.

"Souta," Kagome began softly. "I have to go…"

"Onee-sama, onegai, we can flee – away from all this. Grandpa was already killed by the evil witch, and Mama's missing. I can't lose you too. Please, onee-sama… Onegai…"

"Souta…" Kagome grieved for the little boy's loss. It was not fair that he had to suffer all these at such a young age. She wished more than anything to alleviate her little brother's pain, but sometimes, you had to choose the lesser of two evils to do a greater good. "Souta-kun, you must be strong. Be strong for our people. Be strong for those who are weak, for those who are broken and hurt. I believe in you, Souta."

"Onee-sama, please!"

"Souta, I have to go…"

"Ka…go…me… Ka…go…me…" The ethereal, almost unreal voice grew more insistent, calling out Kagome's name louder and louder until it seemed to render the whole fortress trembling to its very foundations.

"Souta, remember that Grandpa, Mama, and I love you. Remember that above all else, and never fail to share the love we had for you to our people…"

Souta heaved a great sigh. "Onee-sama..."

"Yes, Souta?"

"You're a hero."

Kagome couldn't help but cry at his last statement. "A hero, now, eh?" She cracked a feeble smile at her little brother.

"**KAGOME!**"

"Souta, be strong, be brave, and above all else, never forget…"

The last thing Souta remembered was being in his sister's warm, comforting embrace… and then darkness…

A haunting scream, seemingly wracked with pain, cut through the thick, stormy night. The final blow was struck.

_The princess succumbed to the evil witch's plan, it seemed. She lay there, on the cold marble floor, prostate and unmoving, but still as beautiful as ever. The evil witch triumphed at the princess's demise; but she overlooked a small but very important detail. The witch, then, because of her fatal mistake, was trapped in oblivion, promptly putting an end to her devious plans. _

_The princess, managed to evade death by an underlying, mysterious force, but instead, was locked away in an enchanted sleep. The whole kingdom mourned for the princess's fate, but they held on to the hope that one day, the Princess would once again arise and walk the earth. _

_Hundreds of years passed - empires fell and monarchs ruled, but the princess still slept on. It seemed that all hope for the princess was lost… _


	2. Chapter 1: The Prelude

I do not own Inuyasha and Co., nor do I make any money out of this. The idea for the plot used here, however, is solely mine.

- sunkissedemerald.

* * *

_**Truth **_

**By sunkissedemerald**

**Chapter 1 **

**The Prelude**

It has been a whole one year since Naraku had been defeated and the shikon no kakera been put together and purified. It was a wonder that the well hadn't closed yet, for it seemed that Kagome had already fulfilled her purpose in the feudal era. Queries have always lingered at the back of her mind, wondering if there was more to it than what it seemed. Fate simply seemed kind to permit her to lead a double life, one in the feudal era and one in the modern days. It was just too hard to banish those haunting doubts, the fears that one day, the well would just suddenly refuse her entry into the world she'd grown to love.

Kagome hurried through the house, quickly putting together the things she needed for the journey back into the feudal era.

_Hmmm… ramen, ramen, and more ramen… candy – check. First aid kit? Yes, all here. I'd better hurry back – Shippo gets upset when I take too long. _

Kagome hummed happily to herself.

Time just flies so fast. She was now nineteen and in college. She also liked to think that she had grown more mature since the first trip to the feudal era. Physically speaking, Kagome was now a beautiful woman – well, barely. Okay, so she noticed the few curves that filled out here and there and of course, there was also her increase in height. She wasn't so sure though if the few inches were a good thing – she was almost an inch taller than Inuyasha now! Hah – talk about girlie insecurities – she's faced much, much more than that! She's been dangled at death's gaping jaws, injured, and manipulated emotionally; she could certainly deal with her personal monsters.

_Yep, my personal monsters_, Kagome contemplated to herself.

"Mom!"

"Honey, I'm doing the laundry!"

"Mom, I'm going!"

"Okay – just make sure you take care okay? And be back before school break ends!"

"Yes, Mom! I'll see you! And tell Souta not he's not allowed to play until he finishes his math homework!"

Outside the house, the sun was shining gleefully, and the birds were chirping enthusiastically. The age-old boughs of the goshinboku tree swayed to the early morning breeze.

Kagome paused, staring into the open-stretched arms of the weather-beaten but stalwart of a tree. The goshinboku is one of the few things that remained constant tall throughout her adventures, and for that she was forever grateful. Moving around so much, traversing different paths that spanned two wholly different eras -a girl can handle only so much. Sometimes, during her idle moments, she wondered how her life would have been if she wasn't forcefully pulled back into the well to land right in the middle of the feudal era. Perhaps, she could've done better academically; maybe she could've been popular amongst her peers. There were just so many what-ifs that her head hurt whenever she thought about it. She could not, however, deny that her escapades in the past had played a big part in shaping who she is today. Kagome wouldn't be Kagome if she had never gone into the past.

Quietly, Kagome sighed. _It's better to simply accept things the way they are. It's asking for trouble to shift through all that happens, between the truths and the lies... _

She just couldn't help but feel that something was amiss.

The cool morning breeze gentlly blowed around her, nature's morning symphony climaxing into a startled silence.

"Kagome!"

"And a good morning to you too, Grandpa," Kagome bowed respectfully.

"You are going back?"

"Eh - well, Grandpa, hah, well, kinda', but I'm going to be okay, and I'll be - "

"It's good then that I saw you when I did!" Kagome's grandfather marked enthusiastically. "See here? What do you think this is?"

"Grandpa," Kagome began warily, her feet shifting.

"It's an enchanted mirror! I've seen this before, and I'd say that this is the family heirloom..." And her grandpa continued on his renowned monologues about protective charms and legendary, powerful creature that used to inhabit the earth. To her consternation, she found the mirror shoved into her hands, and without further ado, her grandpa pushed her on her way.

Kagome stared at the old man traipse the trodden shrine steps with a large broom in tow. She knew that her grandfather worried about her, even if he didn't voice his concerns. Sighing, instead, she pocketed the mirror, taking care not to crack it in the process.

She was finally able to make it to the old well house, and again, she felt a feeling of cold dread rise in her heart.

_This is ridiculous. Come on, Kagome! You've friends waiting for you on the other side of this well._

However, she couldn't shake that cold feeling. Something wasn't right. She knew it, however much she tried to push the feeling away.

It took a valiant amount of effort to get herself to lift a hand to the door of the well house, and slowly, inch by inch, the well came into view.

Soft sunlight filtered into the well house. It seemed that even the sun's jolly rays couldn't warm the cold aura surrounding her this morning. The well, however, remained as innocent and as harmless as ever.

_But I know better._

Kagome scoffed mentally. She was letting her imagination run away again.

"Onee-sama!"

For a moment, Kagome's footstep faltered, and she teetered at the doorframe. Before she knew what was happening, she fell face forward. A small weight was on top of her small form and a smaller pair of arms encircled her waist.

"Urghmmm! Shouddaaa, gerroff!"

"Oh! Sorry! Onee-sama! What are you doing with your face in the dirt?"

_Oh, he's such a cute, innocent kid - how'd love to hoe my foot in... _

Kagome, pushing herself up into a more decent position, finally faced the reason why she felt annoyed so early in the morning.

"Yes, Souta?"

"Onee-sama! Good morning!"

"Is there any particular reason why you're all perky and cheerful so early in the morning?"

"Oh, it's nothing... I just..."

"Spit it out, Souta."

"I..."

"What?"

"I... Well, it's just that... I wanted to see you before you went away again."

"Oh."

"And... um, well..."

"Yes?"

"I was wondering…"

"Wondering?"

"Well…"

"What?"

"…ifyou'dhelpmewithsomethingwhenyoureturn..."

Kagome stared at his brother blankly.

Souta let out an exasperated sigh. "I'm asking for your help, okay?"

Kagome felt her eyes widen in surprise. It was rare that her brother admitted weakness, and it was even rarer that he asked for help, most especially from her.

Bowing her head, she smiled.

"So... Onee-sama... What do you say?" Souta smiled cheerfully.

Kagome threw her head back and roared out a resounding laugh, making Souta shift uncomfortably.

"ONEE-SAMA! IT'S NOT FUNNY!"

"Of course... it's... not... I..."

"Onee-sama! Fine! It was a bad idea anyway!"

"Souta!"

"What?"

"Okay! I'll help!"

And as quickly as he the sourgrape turned sour, Souta spun on his heel, flashed his sister his biggest, happiest smile, and ran for the house, but not before giving his sister a hug.

Kagome picked herself up from the floor, wiping the laughter-induced tears from her eyes.

"I'll try to be here for you, Souta..."

It was a quiet whisper of a promise.

Shuffling to the brim of the well, she looked into the darkness.

"Well, here goes."

Kagome jumped into the well, a warm blue light flashing in her wake.

All was quiet once again.

Suddenly, out of nowhere, a bright golden light engulfed the well. Time stopped its motions, and everything hanged suspended.

For a few moments, the world stood still.

Then nature suddenly sprang to life. Time moved once again. The birds chirped, the sun shone, and the city resumed its early morning hustle and bustle.


	3. Chapter 2: Unspoken Questions

I do not own Inuyasha and Co., nor do I make any money out of this. The idea for the plot used here, however, is solely mine.

- sunkissedemerald.

* * *

_**Truth **_

**By sunkissedemerald**

**Chapter 2**

**Unspoken Questions**

_The rush of blood, the genteel brushes of magic, and the warmth pervading her senses – Kagome closed her eyes and savored the many sensations coursing through her body as she broke through the barriers of time._

_An ephemeral moment – it felt as if time stood still. _

All too soon it was over, and Kagome found herself looking up to grey skies – not the usual clear, blue skies of Sengoku Jidai.

The air about the well smelled of the moist brown earth and fresh water.

Kagome grunted as she hefted the yellow, overused pack over her shoulder.

_I'll develop scoliosis at this rate. Or even worse, osteoporosis. _

Where was Inuyasha when her spine needed saving from the yellow monstrosity?

With a final heave, she clambered up from the well. Kagome felt goose bumps rise as the cold wind touched her skin.

It was a cloudless, drab day.

Kagome couldn't help but notice how quiet the forest was as she made her way to her Kaede-baachan's hut. No one was outside – the children who usually played out on the paths, the women tidying up the yard, the men who farmed.

_What's with everyone? Where's everybody?_

Kagome shivered. She just couldn't shake the cold feeling of dread in the pit of her stomach.

Soon, her hurried steps brought the old hut into view, aglow with the cracking warmth in the hearth.

"Hey! Kagome!"

"I-inuyasha – it's you."

"Well, wench, were you expecting someone else?"

Kagome found herself at a loss. A sense of relief rose in her chest, and a she slowly expelled a breath she had been unconsciously holding but a few moments ago. As the rush of adrenaline faded, she found herself suddenly feeling drained.

"N-no."

"Oi – Kagome – you okay?"

"I – I… Where's Shippou?"

For a moment, an unnamed emotion flickered in Inuyasha's eyes.

"Shippou…"

"… is with Miroku and Sango."

And Kagome couldn' t find it in her heart to say anything else.

It felt weird to Kagome – the way they were standing, facing each other, saying nothing. To an outsider, a stare contest seemed to ensue, and none were faring any better than the other.

"K-kaede- baachan!"

And in a moment, all the tension, the unanswered questions, the unspoken answers, the whispered feeling of trepidation – all of it vanished.

Kagome scurried to the hut, leaving the bright-eyed hanyou staring still after her.


End file.
